entity 303 the awaking
by afromojomc
Summary: IN this second part of my entity 303 story. On the walk home afromojo believes he is being fallowed so he decides to head in the direction of the Forrest of shadows. On the way he sees a abandoned cabin and enters it. He hears a chilling scream. Read the rest to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

As i walked home i felt like i was being followed. I was thinking about what the lady said about the cures. I immediately thought herobrine. As if the forest heard my a cold wind began i deiced to walk faster. Then i heard a crack i looked back there was no one. I still believed I was being fallowed so I deiced that it was to dangerous to go to my cabin. I took a different rout that lead to the edge of minetopia and into the Forrest of shadows. It was getting dark when I saw a cabin in the middle of the forest. I thought a witches hut sine they lurk in this part of the Forrest. But since there magic drains the environment of life it couldn't be. I deiced to go inside. It had no torches it was completely dark. I heard a scream come from the basement .

I went to see what it was. There were scratches on the floor as if someone was dragged into the basement. Then i saw it. I thought that it was just a rumor. But it was there a portal to the nether. This could only be opened by sacrificing a innocent. That is why i heard a scream. I was going to go in to it when. I heard fire. The cabin was on fire. I ran up. I manged to leave but there were no sings of what started it. The fire didn't spread to any trees or grass it was just the building. It was like something supernatural did it. It was finally nightfall. I was scared. I heard whispers saying help us help us. Some said leave this land you aren't safe. RUN RUN. Then I came upon a cliff. I almost fell down,but I stopped in time. The city was abandoned. There was black ash ever were it almost looked like it was burned down. I thought what could of done this.

I continued to search the city when I remembered in the dream I had there was a city burning down. Could this be the city? I thought. I saw a cemetery. I went to it. There was one grave it was dug up as if someone robbed this persons body. When I saw words carved in blood of a innocent child. It said " I have awakened from my sleep now in a years time i will make sure MINETHOPIA BURNS. The council will pay for betraying me now YOU WILL ALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Fear 303


	2. The awking

As i walked home i felt like i was being followed. I was thinking about what the lady said about the cures. I immediately thought herobrine. As if the forest heard my a cold wind began i deiced to walk faster. Then i heard a crack i looked back there was no one. I still believed I was being fallowed so I deiced that it was to dangerous to go to my cabin. I took a different rout that lead to the edge of minetopia and into the Forrest of shadows. It was getting dark when I saw a cabin in the middle of the forest. I thought a witches hut sine they lurk in this part of the Forrest. But since there magic drains the environment of life it couldn't be. I deiced to go inside. It had no torches it was completely dark. I heard a scream come from the basement .

I went to see what it was. There were scratches on the floor as if someone was dragged into the basement. Then i saw it. I thought that it was just a rumor. But it was there a portal to the nether. This could only be opened by sacrificing a innocent. That is why i heard a scream. I was going to go in to it when. I heard fire. The cabin was on fire. I ran up. I manged to leave but there were no sings of what started it. The fire didn't spread to any trees or grass it was just the building. It was like something supernatural did it. It was finally nightfall. I was scared. I heard whispers saying help us help us. Some said leave this land you aren't safe. RUN RUN. Then I came upon a cliff. I almost fell down,but I stopped in time. The city was abandoned. There was black ash ever were it almost looked like it was burned down. I thought what could of done this.

I continued to search the city when I remembered in the dream I had there was a city burning down. Could this be the city? I thought. I saw a cemetery. I went to it. There was one grave it was dug up as if someone robbed this persons body. When I saw words carved in blood of a innocent child. It said " I have awakened from my sleep now in a years time i will make sure MINETHOPIA BURNS. The council will pay for betraying me now YOU WILL ALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Fear 303


End file.
